Mistake Chocolate
by Zhechii
Summary: Lucy bertekad menyerahkan cokelat kepada Natsu tetapi Lucy tidak berani menyerahkannya secara langsung sehingga Lucy memasukkan cokelatnya ke dalam loker Natsu. Tetapi Lucy baru menyadari bahwa loker itu bukan milik Natsu melainkan Laxus Dreyar.(Bad summary) jika kalian tertarik silakan membacanya!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : Fairy Tail always belongs to Mashima Hiro_-sensei._**

* * *

Tanggal 14 Febuari merupakan hari yang sangat dinantikan oleh setiap wanita untuk mengungkapkan cinta mereka kepada seseorang. Tidak hanya para wanita yang berantusias, kaum pria juga telah menunggu event 14 Febuari ini. Tanggal 14 Febuari merupakan event yang dinantikan oleh seorang gadis muda berumur 17 tahun sekaligus seorang murid Fairy Tail High School yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia.

"Yosh! Tahun ini aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku dan memberikan cokelat ini pada dia!" tekad Lucy sambil memeluk erat sebuah tas kertas kecil yang dimana berisikan cokelat dan surat cinta.

"Lu-_chan_, selamat pagi," sapa teman sekelas Lucy yang bernama Levy Mcgarden.

"Levy_-chan_, selamat pagi," balas Lucy.

"Apa kamu sudah bertekad untuk memberitahukan dia bahwa kamu mencintainya?" tanya Levy sewaktu melihat Lucy memeluk sebuah tas kertas kecil.

"LEVY_-CHAN_! SUARAMU!" Lucy berteriak histeris dan memerah.

"Hihi...Maaf. Semangat Lu_-chan_!"

Lucy hanya mengangguk kepala dan tersenyum pada sahabat baiknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana denganmu, Levy_-chan_? Apa kamu ingin memberikan cokelat pada Gajeel?" usil Lucy

Wajah Levy seketika berubah menjadi merah padam sewaktu Lucy menyebutkan nama 'Gajeel'. Lucy sudah lama tahu kalau Levy sangat menyukai Gajeel dan Gajeel juga menyukai Levy tetapi mereka tidak saling mengakui. Tahun ini, Lucy dan Levy sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka pada pria yang mereka cintai.

Sesampainya mereka di kelas,

Lucy dan Levy mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' kepada seluruh teman baiknya di kelas. Lucy dan Levy langsung pergi menuju bangku mereka masing -masing. Levy melirik Gajeel yang berada pada posisi duduk nomor dua dari depan sebelah kanan Levy. Sedangkan Levy sendiri berada posisi duduk nomor tiga dari depan dari sebelah kiri Gajeel. Levy memegang cokelat Valentinenya dengan cukup erat tapi tidak merusak cokelat itu. Tanpa disengaja, Gajeel melirik ke arah Levy sehingga mereka berdua bertatapan kemudian keduanya tertunduk malu. Lucy yang melihat mereka berdua hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Lucy tidak ingin kalah dari Levy. Lucy mulai mencari sosok pria yang dicintainya. Akan tetapi, sosok pria itu tampaknya belum datang.

"Luce!" Panggil seseorang sambil menepuk bahu kiri Lucy dari belakang.

Lucy menoleh dan terkejut :" Na-Na-Natsu!"

Natsu tersenyum lebar saat Lucy menoleh ke arahnya. Muka Lucy memerah seketika.

"Luce, kamu kenapa? Apa kamu demam?" tanya Natsu sambil meletakkan tangannya ke kening Lucy.

Muka Lucy kian memerah bahkan lebih berwarna merah dari sebelumnya sewaktu Natsu menyentuh keningnya. Jantung Lucy berdentak sangat cepat bahkan terasa ingin lepas. Seluruh tubuh Lucy terasa panas apa karena suhu ruangan kelas Lucy atau karena Natsu?. Natsu semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Lucy.

"Lucy, tampaknya kamu harus beristirahat di ruang kesehatan," saran Natsu.

"Ah. Aku ti-tidak apa-apa. Kamu ti-dak usah-khawatir, Natsu!"

"Benarkah?"

Lucy mengangguk-anggukan kepala. Meski demikian, Natsu tetap khawatir dengan Lucy.

"Ya sudahlah! Luce, kalau kamu merasa sakit, beristirahatlah!" Natsu tersenyum kembali.

"Natsu~" kagum Lucy dalam hati.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Hari ini kita akan mempelajari materi saya pada halaman 365. Silakan kalian kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing dan bukalah halaman 365!" perintah seorang guru.

Seorang guru telah memasuki kelas yang bertanda bahwa kelas telah dimulai. Semua teman sekelas Lucy kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing.

"Bye, Luce!" pisah Natsu.

Lucy tidak menjawab salam perpisahan Natsu tetapi Lucy mewakili jawaban itu dengan tersenyum pada Natsu.

Guru itu mulai memberikan penjelasan tentang maksud dari isi halaman 365. Semua murid mendengar penjelasan sang guru dengan serius terkecuali Lucy. Lucy memandang Natsu dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Aku sudah bertekad. Aku akan menyatakan cinta pada dia, Natsu Dragneel!" tekad Lucy dalam hati.

"Aku sudah lama menyukai Natsu sejak pandangan pertama. Aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku karena aku takut cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi tahun ini, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku yang sudah lama terpendam."

* * *

_**Flashback Lucy saat bertemu dengan Natsu.**_

"Eto, kelas 1-5 berada di sebelah mana?" Lucy mencari kelas yang akan dihuninya.

Lucy mulai kebingungan dalam mencari ruang kelas 1-5 sebab setiap murid baru hanya diberikan sebuah kertas dimana terdapat sebuah petunjuk arah kelas mereka dalam bentuk kalimat teka-teki. Jika berhasil memecahkan teka-teki tersebut maka, dia akan menemukan kelasnya. Kenapa harus dengan teka-teki?. Jawabannya, itu dikarenakan Kepala sekolah Fairy Tail High School adalah seorang maniak teka-teki maka dari itu, beliau ingin menguji para murid-murid barunya.

"Ah! Dasar Kepala sekolah! Memaksa kami ikut dalam hobinya!" kesal Lucy sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ah. Akan Kucoba lagi. Eto, Sebuah lingkaran terdapat patung devil berdiri membelakangi punggung patung angel. Patung devil itu akan menuntunmu menuju singgasananya. Di sekitar patung angel terdapat berbagai bunga dengan aneka warna sedangkan di sekitar patung devil terdapat berbagai bunga ilusi dengan warna yang sama dengan bunga di sekitar patung angel berdiri." Lucy membaca ulang teka-teki itu.

"Patung angel itu berarti patung angel yang berdiri di tengah halaman depan kelas 1-2 tetapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat patung devil di belakangnya."

Lucy mulai berpikir ulang untuk memecahkan teka-teki yang telah membuatnya pusing. Lucy beranjak pergi dari ruangan perpustakaan yang dikiranya adalah kelas Lucy dan pergi menuju titik awal yakni area patung angel berdiri menghadap depan kelas 1-2.

"Patung angel berdiri disitu pula ada patung devil berdiri. Patung devilkah? Aku sama sekali tidak meli... KYAA!"

"AWAS!" teriak seseorang.

Dengan lincahnya, orang tersebut berhasil memegang tubuh Lucy sebelum Lucy terjatuh ke arah tangga. Lucy tidak melihat benda kecil di lantai karena terlalu sibuk dengan teka-teki itu.

Lucy melihat orang yang berhasil menangkapnya sebelum dia terjatuh menuruni tangga. Orang itu, seorang pria yang berambutkan merah muda gelap dan mengenakan Syal yang melingkar di sekitar lehernya. Tangannya yang besar dan kuat memegang Lucy agar tidak terjatuh. Lucy mulai merasa kurang nyaman dalam posisi seperti itu. Pria berambut pink itu bernapas lega sebab dia berhasil menangkap targetnya sebelum terjatuh menuruni tangga.

"Ano ~ bisakah kamu melepaskan aku?"

"Ah? Maaf," kata pria itu sambil melepaskan Lucy.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku!"

"Ah tidak masalah. Lagipula kenapa kamu melamun?" tanya pria itu sambil membuang benda kecil yang membuat Lucy tersandung ke tempat sampah.

"Maaf. Aku sedang sibuk memecahkan teka-teki ini. Aku berusaha memecahkannya malah tersesat ke ruangan perpustakaan. Aku sudah menghabiskan 10 menit untuk sebuah teka-teki ini padahal aku dan yang lainnya hanya diberi waktu 15 menit untuk memecahkan dan sekarang tinggal 5 menit lagi. AKHH! AKU PASTI TERLAMBAT DI HARI PERTAMA!"

Pria itu tersenyum melihat kehebohan Lucy.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa? Apa ini sesuatu yang lucu?"

"Maaf..Maafkan aku. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kamu sangat lucu dan imut."

"Eh?" Wajah Lucy terlihat merah tipis.

"Sini! Biar aku bantu!"

Lucy menyerahkan lembaran kertas itu pada pria berambut pink. Lucy melihat pria itu sedang berpikir untuk membantunya kemudian pria itu tersenyum setelah selesai berpikir.

"Ikut aku!" ajak pria itu sambil memegang tangan Lucy dan menariknya utuk ikut bersamanya.

Wajah Lucy memerah saat tangan besar pria itu memegang tangannya yang berukuran lebih kecil dari pria itu. Lucy terpaksa mengikuti Pria berambut pink itu. Sekarang Lucy dan pria berambut pink itu berada di sebuah halaman yang di tengah-tengahnya berdiri patung angel yang membawa guci berisikan air.

"Aku sudah datang kemari sebelumnya tapi tidak ada patung devil disini," kata Lucy sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pria itu.

"Kelasmu berada di belakang patung angel itu."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Akan aku jelaskan, bukankah Tuhan memiliki dua pengikut yakni Malaikat dan Iblis. Malaikat dan Iblis adalah pengikut Tuhan tetapi selalu bertolak belakang. Setiap ada malaikat maka di belakang Malaikat selalu ada Iblis. Manusia membuat patung angel untuk selalu diberi keberuntungan dan melindungi diri dari Iblis tetapi pada kenyataannya tidak, Iblis selalu mengikuti kemanapun Malaikat pergi meski samar-samar. Iblis dan malaikat selalu terikat erat dan tidak bisa dilepaskan. Oleh karena itu, Jika patung angel berdiri menghadap depan maka patung iblis menghadap berlawanan dengan patung angel meski tidak terlihat."

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan kalimat ' Di sekitar patung angel terdapat berbagai bunga dengan aneka warna sedangkan di sekitar patung devil terdapat berbagai bunga ilusi dengan warna yang sama dengan bunga di sekitar patung angel berdiri'?"

"Ah~ Kalau itu, kamu lihat saja sendiri?" suruh pria itu.

Lucy mematuhi perintah pria itu untuk melihat dan mencari jawabannya sendiri ke arah tempat patung angel berdiri. Awalnya, Lucy bingung sebab tidak ada satu bungapun yang berada di tempat patung devil berdiri kemudian Lucy terkejut melihat pantulan gambar bunga dengan beraneka warna yang sama dengan bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar patung angel. Ternyata bunga ilusi yang dimaksud adalah pantulan bunga yang terlihat dari genangan air. Lucy langsung menoleh ke ruangan kelas yang berada di belakangnya.

"Itukah kelas 1-5?"

Pria itu menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. Lucy memandang ruang kelas yang akan dihuninya dan membutuhkan waktu 10 menit untuk menemukannya dengan senang.

"Tunggu sebentar, jangan-jangan cuma aku yang telat memecahkannya dan itu menandakan bahwa aku tidak mampu menjadi murid Fairy Tail High School! AkHH, TAHU AKAN SEPERTI INI SEHARUSNYA AKU TAHU DARI AWAL!"

"Aku juga sama denganmu. Awalnya aku bingung dengan teka-teki itu kemudian Erza datang membantuku."

"Teka-teki itu? Jangan-jangan kamu..."

"Natsu Dragneel, kelas 1-5. Namamu?"

"Ah. Lucy Heartfilia, kelas 1-5."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Luce! Panggil saja 'Natsu'! Mohon bantuannya, Luce!" Natsu tersenyum lebar pada Lucy.

Lucy merasakan sebuah getaran pada dirinya sewaktu melihat Natsu tersenyum lebar di hadapannya. Detakan jantung Lucy berdetak kencang dan warna merah muda terlihat di kedua pipi Lucy.

"Apa aku jatuh cinta pada Natsu pada pandangan pertama? Senyuman Natsu membuatku merinding dan jantungku berdetak kencang," kata Lucy sambil memegang dadanya.

"Ayo, Luce! Kita akan terlambat masuk kelas!" ajak Natsu.

"Ano, Natsu..Lucy bukan Luce."

"Eh, adakah yang salah dengan itu?" Natsu kembali tersenyum .

"Lupakan saja!" Lucy benar-benar dibuat lemah oleh senyuman Natsu.

_**Flashback berakhir.**_

"Yosh! Lucy Heartfilia, katakan ' I Love You' pada Natsu!"

* * *

_**Sepulang Sekolah,**_

Lucy tampaknya mengurung niatnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Natsu secara langsung. Lucy memutuskan akan memberikan surat cinta dan cokelat valentine lewat loker Natsu. Levy yang tersipu malu memberikan cokelat pada Gajeel dan Gajeel terpaksa menerimanya meski sebenarnya senang menerima coklat pemberian Levy yang membuat Droy dan Jet shock berat. Juvia memberikan coeklat valentinenya kepada pangeran pujaannya yakni Gray Fullbuster, murid kelas 2-4 yang mendapat protes besar dari Lyon, pria yang jatuh cinta pada Juvia. Mirajane memberikan cokelat valentinenya kepada Freed Justice, murid kelas 2-2. Sedangkan Erza meski cuek tetapi tahun ini dia ingin mencoba lebih menunjukkan cintanya kepada kekasihnya Jellal Fernades, murid kelas 2-1.

"Semuanya menyerahkan cokelatnya secara langsung sedangkan aku..." sedih Lucy sambil memandang cokelat dan surat cintanya.

"Biarlah!"

"Eto...Loker Natsu...Loker Natsu. Setahuku nomor loker Natsu 078 atau 079. Mana yang benar?" kata Lucy sambil mencari nomor loker Natsu.

Lucy lupa dengan nomor loker Natsu dan mencoba mengingatnya meski samar-samar. Akhirnya, Lucy memutuskan Loker dengan nomor 078 adalah milik Natsu dan membuka pintu loker itu untuk meletakkan cokelat dan surat cintanya. Lucy terkejut saat melihat loker Natsu dipenuhi cokelat Valentine dengan aneka warna dalam jumlah banyak sehingga loker itu tidak mampu lagi untuk menampungnya. Beberapa cokelat valentine itu terjatuh dan berhamburan ke lantai saat Lucy membuka pintu loker itu.

Lucy mulai memungutnya dan menata kembali semua bungkusan cokelat itu tetapi karena jumlah cokelat itu terlalu banyak sehingga kembali berantakan. Lucy menghela napas dan mulai merapikannya kembali. Akhirnya, butuh waktu 15 menit untuk merapikan tumpukan cokelat. Lucy melihat sedikit celah dan berpikir mungkin tas kertas miliknya bisa masuk. Tanpa ragu lagi, Lucy mencoba memasukkannya dan memang cocok dengan ukuran tas kertas kecil yang berisikan cokelat dan surat cintanya. Lucy menutup kembali pintu loker itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Natsu sangat populer di kalangan murid perempuan."

"Ma-Terserah. Aku mohon semoga perasaanku tersampaikan olehnya," doa Lucy di depan loker bernomor 078 sebelum beranjak pergi.

Natsu belum meninggalkan sekolah dikarenakan ada kegiatan klubnya sedangkan Lucy telah meninggalkan sekolah dengan perasaan lega dan menantikan balasan dari Natsu.

Sementara itu,

Sosok pemilik loker 078 berdiri terdiam di depan lokernya yang terbuka dan setumpukan cokelat Valentine berhamburan ke bawah. Pria itu tidak memperdulikan dengan cokelat Valentine yang berhamburan di sekitarnya, pria itu hanya terdiam memandang dan memegang sebuah tas kertas kecil yang berisikan cokelat dan surat cinta. Pria itu mengambil surat cinta dari kedalaman tas dan membaca siapa pengirim surat itu. Alangkah terkejutnya pria itu, saat mengetahui pengirim surat itu bernama Lucy Heartfilia dan tidak terdapat nama orang yang dituju pada halaman depan surat. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Oi, cokelat valentinemu berserakan!" kata seseorang saat melihat pemilik loker 078 itu akan beranjak pergi.

"Tidak butuh! Kalian boleh mengambilnya. Aku hanya mengambil cokelat yang ini!" ucap pria itu sambil memperlihatkan tas kertas kecil kepada mereka.

"BENARKAH?!"

Semua murid laki-laki langsung berebutan mengambil cokelat valentine yang dibiarkan oleh pemiliknya sedangkan sang pemilik itu telihat bahagia.

* * *

_**Keesokan paginya,**_

"Lu-_chan_, selamat pagi," sapa Levy dengan ceria.

"Levy_-chan_, selamat pagi," balas Lucy.

Lucy melihat teman baiknya berbeda dari hari sebelumnya tampaknya Levy sedang berbahagia lantaran Gajeel menerima cokelat pemberiannya. Ide usil terlintas di otak Lucy.

"Kapan kalian mulai kencan?" usil Lucy.

Warna merah padam terlihat menyeluruh di muka Levy. Lucy tertawa puas melihat temannya itu memerah di hadapannya.

"Moo~Lu_-chan_. Kamu usil sekali!"

Levy memukul-mukul Lucy beberapa kali untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya meski, Lucy tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Lu_-chan_? Apa kamu sudah menyerahkannya?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi aku menyerahkan cokelat itu lewat lokernya saja. Aku tidak berani menyerahkannya secara langsung."

"Eh? Loker mana?"

"Loker nomor 078. Bukankah itu loker Natsu, Levy_-chan_?" kata Lucy sambil menunjuk ke arah deretan loker 078.

"Lucy..."

"Maaf, aku tidak seberani dirimu," maaf Lucy.

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

Lucy memandang wajah Levy yang terlihat pucat.

"Kamu kenapa, levy_-chan_?"

"Itu bukan loker Natsu. Loker Natsu berada di sebelahnya. Nomor 079," jawab Levy.

"Eh? Lalu loker 078 milik siapa?"

"Laxus Dreyar. Loker dengan nomor 078 itu milik Laxus bukan Natsu."

Bagaikan petir menyambar tubuh Lucy, Lucy sangat terkejut mendengar bahwa nomor loker 078 bukan nomor loker Natsu melainkan loker Laxus Dreyar, murid kelas 2-1. Itu berarti dia salah memasukkan cokelat valentine buatannya ke dalam loker Laxus. Lucy melakukan kesalahan terbesar seumur hidupnya.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**Maaf jika kurang menarik dan banyak kesalahan atau terlalu banyak Typo tapi semoga tetap dinikmati oleh kalian. **

**Terima kasih dan tolong di reviews.**

**Sampai ketemu lagi pada chapter 2(Chapter Ending).**


	2. Chapter Akhir

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro_-sensei_ does**

* * *

Cerita sebelumnya,

Lucy sudah memutuskan bahwa dia akan mengatakan cinta pada Natsu. Tetapi Lucy tidak berani mengatakan cinta pada Natsu secara langsung, lucy akan memberikan cokelat dan surat cintanya untuk Natsu melalui loker Natsu. Saat itu, Lucy bingung menentukan loker Natsu bernomor 078 atau nomor 079. Tanpa pikir panjang, Lucy memasukkan cokelat dan surat cintanya ke dalam loker 078.

Keesokan pagi, Lucy baru mengetahui bahwa loker dengan nomor 078 bukan milik Natsu melainkan milik Laxus Dreyar.

* * *

_**Di dalam kelas 2-5**_

"Bagaimana ini? Aku salah memasukkan cokelat dan suratku ke dalam loker Laxus. Aku harus bagaimana? Laxus bisa salah paham tentang ini," gelisah Lucy di tengah pelajaran.

"Kenapa aku bisa berbuat ceroboh seperti itu?"

"Kenapa harus Laxus? kenapa harus dia? Padahal selama ini, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan dia." Lucy semakin gelisah.

Teman sekelas Lucy mendengarkan penjelasan guru sementara Lucy sibuk sendiri. Lucy semakin gelisah memikirkan bagaimana nasib selanjutnya yang akan menimpa dirinya jika Laxus menanggapi serius cokelat dan surat cinta pemberiannya.

"Tahun ini aku sungguh sial. Perasaanku tidak tersampaikan pada Natsu dan aku harus berurusan dengan Laxus." kesal Lucy pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan mencoba menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini kepada Laxus dan memintanya untuk mengembalikan cokelat dan surat milikku waktu istirahat nanti."

* * *

_**Waktu istirahat tiba,**_

Demi mendapatkan kembali cokelat dan surat cinta Lucy serta menjelaskan yang hal sebenarnya kepada Laxus, Lucy memberanikan diri untuk bertemu Laxus. Kini Lucy telah berada di depan kelas Laxus Dreyar tetapi Lucy masih ragu dan takut memanggil Laxus. Di samping itu, di dalam kelas 2-1 masih banyak teman-teman sekelas Laxus. Lucy tidak ingin menjadi berita heboh mengenai hubungannya dengan Laxus di Fairy Tail High School.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Banyak teman Laxus masih berada di dalam kelas. Aku harus bicara apa agar Laxus mau mengerti dan mengembalikan cokelat berserta surat cintaku?" Lucy kembali gelisah.

Lucy mulai berlatih dan membayangkan jika sekarang dia berhadapan dengan Laxus.

"Laxus_-kun, _se-sebenarnya co-cokelat dan su-surat itu ingin kuberikan pada Na-Natsu. Bi-bisakah kamu mengembalikannya?" gugup Lucy.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Lucy kembali diam dan berpikir sesuatu.

"Bagaimana jika Laxus tidak mau mengembalikannya? atau cokelat itu telah dimakan olehnya? dan suratnya telah dibaca olehnya?" cemas Lucy sambil berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Aku bingung!" teriak Lucy.

"Oh~ apa kamu kangen diriku, pirang?" bisik seseorang dari belakang Lucy.

Tubuh Lucy merinding seketika mendengar suatu bisikan di telinganya dengan nada menggoda seperti itu. Lucy menoleh ke arah orang itu. Lucy terkejut bukan main saat melihat sosok pria bertubuh besar dan berambutkan spike berwarna pirang berdiri di belakangnya.

"LAX-LAXUS!"

"Bisakah kamu tidak berteriak?" Laxus menutup kedua telinganya, "Teriakanmu bisa menghancurkan telingaku, pirang!"

"APA KAMU BILANG?!" Lucy kembali berteriak kepada Laxus.

Laxus tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi marah Lucy yang terlihat lucu dan imut di mata Laxus sedangkan Lucy menjadi takut dibuatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ketiga kawan setia Laxus datang menghampiri dirinya dan Lucy. Ketiga sahabatnya kaget melihat Lucy bersama Laxus padahal selama ini mereka berpikir kalau Lucy adalah tipe cewek yang tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Laxus.

"Laxus, kenapa Lucy berada di sini?" tanya pria berambut panjang berwarna hijau.

"Jangan-jangan kamu ingin menyatakan cinta pada Laxus," kata teman pria yang satu lagi.

"Mungkin saja, Bixslow, Freed. Laxus kita'kan sangat populer di kalangan para murid perempuan," kata teman perempuan Laxus yang sependapat dengan Bixlow.

Pria berambut panjang dan berwarna hijau itu bernama Freed Justice, murid kelas 2-2 sedangkan pria yang berada di sebelahnya bernama Bixlow, murid kelas 2-3 dan yang terakhir, Evergreen, murid kelas 2-4. Mereka bertiga selalu lengket dengan Laxus bagaikan sebuah perangko. Meski kelas mereka berbeda, tapi mereka selalu bersama kemanapun. Lucy sangat terdesak dengan kedatangan ketiga teman setia Laxus itu. Empat lawan satu, tiga ekor singa jantan satu macan betina lawan satu ekor kelinci. Lucy semakin bingung harus berbuat apa dan harus mengatakan apa kepada Laxus sementara ketiga teman berada di sampingnya sekarang.

"Lax-Laxus, ik-ikut aku sebentar!" ajak Lucy dengan menarik tangan Laxus.

Laxus sempat dibuat heran melihat Lucy memegang tangannya serta menarik dirinya untuk ikut bersama gadis berambut pirang itu. Warna merah muda tipis terlihat menghiasi kedua pipi Laxus. Sementara itu, ketiga kawannya kembali dibuat heran oleh Lucy. Bukan hanya berani menemui Laxus kini malah menarik Laxus untuk ikut bersamanya dan mereka berpikir Lucy ingin berbicara empat mata hanya berdua dengan Laxus.

Lucy membawa Laxus ke sebuah taman sepi yang terletak di belakang gedung sekolah mereka. Lucy tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menggangu mereka karena itu, dia memilih taman belakang.

"Oh~ pirang, ternyata kamu, tipe perempuan yang tidak sabar dan sangat agresif. Asal kamu tahu, kita masih berada di sekolah. Jika kamu ingin bermain, tidak bisakah menunggu sepulang sekolah nanti?" bisik Laxus sambil memeluk Lucy dari belakang.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?! LEPASKAN AKU!" berontak Lucy.

Semakin Lucy berontak maka semakin erat pula pelukan Laxus. Tangan Laxus yang besar dan kuat semakin erat melingkar di pinggang Lucy seakan memaksa Lucy untuk lebih mendekat pada dirinya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Lucy kembali berontak dan memaksa Laxus melepaskan dirinya.

Laxus tersenyum bahagia melihat usaha Lucy yang ingin melepaskan diri darinya. Lucy tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari tangan Laxus yang kuat itu meski dia telah mengerahkan kedua tangannya untuk melepaskan tangan Laxus darinya. Laxus mendekatkan wajahnya ke Lucy sehingga kedua pipi mereka bersentuhan.

"Kamu sangat lucu, pirang. Aku semakin bernafsu melihatmu," bisik Laxus dengan suara khas dan sangat menggoda.

"A-APA MAKSUDMU?!" Wajah Lucy memerah seketika.

Laxus tertawa saat menyaksikan warna merah padam terhias penuh di wajah Lucy yang putih.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, pirang. Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu!" kata Laxus sambil mendorong Lucy ke sebuah dinding tembok yang berdiri di pojok taman belakang sekolah.

Tubuh Lucy menyentuh dinding kemudian Laxus mendekat ke arah Lucy dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke dinding itu seakan-akan mengunci celah Lucy untuk kabur. Laxus tersenyum sedangkan Lucy sangat ketakutan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu!" henti Lucy.

"Bisakah kamu bicara setelah selesai bermain?" Laxus mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir lucy yang manis.

"LAXUS, AKU MOHON IZINKAN AKU BICARA DULU!" teriak Lucy.

"Ah~ aku tahu. Kamu tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Telingaku bisa pecah" Laxus menjauhkan bibirnya dan mulai mendengarkan Lucy " Kamu ingin bicara apa denganku?"

Mata Laxus yang berwarna biru menatap tajam wanita berambut pirang itu. Lucy semakin gugup dan sedikit takut.

"E-to...An-ano. A-aku ingin bicara me-mengenai cokelat dan surat cinta kemarin," kata Lucy dengan terbata-bata.

"Ah. Aku sudah menerima cokelat dan suratmu. Lalu?"

"A...ano.."

"Kamu ingin mendengarkan balasanku secara langsung. Benar?" kata Laxus.

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

Laxus langsung terdiam.

"To-tolong kamu kembalikan cokelat dan surat cintaku! Ak-aku salah memasukkannya ke lokermu! Aku mohon!" mohon Lucy sambil membungkuk kepada Laxus.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya su-surat cinta dan cokelatku bukan untukmu tapi untuk seseorang! Aku mohon tolong kembalikan padaku sekarang!"

Laxus kaget mendengar perkataan Lucy barusan. 'Cokelat dan surat cinta Lucy bukan untuknya' itulah yang ada di pikiran Laxus.

"Maaf?"

"AKU SUDAH BILANG PADAMU, LAXUS! COKELAT DAN SURAT CINTA ITU BUKAN UNTUKMU! KARENA ITU, AKU MOHON TOLONG KEMBALIKAN!" ulang Lucy.

"... ... ..." Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Baik Laxus maupun Lucy hanya terdiam. Laxus menatap marah Lucy sedangkan wanita pirang itu membalas dengan tatapan memohon.

"TIDAK BISA! COKELAT DAN SURAT ITU MILIKKU!"

"EH?! Lucy kaget "Tapi..."

"COKELAT DAN SURAT ITU SUDAH ADA DI TANGANKU. SESUATU YANG SUDAH BERADA DI TANGANKU TIDAK BISA DIAMBIL KEMBALI. LAGIPULA DI SURAT ITU TIDAK ADA NAMA ORANG YANG KAMU TUJU! ITU SALAHMU SENDIRI. KENAPA KAMU LUPA MENULISNYA?" tolak Laxus yang marah sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada bidangnya dan membuang muka.

"Aku mohon, Laxus! Aku harus menyampaikan perasaanku pada dia tahun ini. Jika tidak, aku akan selalu dihantui oleh perasaanku sendiri," Lucy memohon.

"Itu bukan urusanku, pirang!"

Laxus bersikeras tetap menganggap coklat dan surat pemberian Lucy adalah miliknya dan dia tidak akan mengembalikan coklat dan surat cinta itu. Lucy menyerah sebab dia tidak mungkin menang melawan Laxus dan tertunduk sedih dan sedikit kecewa.

"Laxus?" panggil seseorang "Lucy!" orang itu melihat sosok Lucy tertunduk sedih.

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sosok tersebut. "Natsu."

"Lucy, kenapa kamu bersama dengan laxus? Ada apa?" tanya Natsu kemudian Natsu mendekati Laxus " Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Luce, Laxus? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kamu menyakiti luce!"

"Bukan urusanmu, Natsu!"

"APA KAMU BILANG?! LUCE ADALAH TEMANKU! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAMU MELUKAINYA!" bentak Natsu dengan nada mengancam Laxus.

"Natsu, tenanglah! Aku hanya berbicara dengan Laxus. Dia tidak menyakitiku!" henti Lucy sebelum emosi Natsu memuncak.

"Benarkah?"

Lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Natsu kembali tenang "Syukurlah. Aku kira Laxus melukaimu."

Lucy bernapas lega setelah melihat Natsu kembali seperti Natsu yang ia kenal dan bertanya: "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?

"Ah. Aku selesai makan siang bersama..." Seseorang memanggil Natsu sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Natsu~!" panggil seorang gadis dari kejauhan.

Gadis itu menghampiri Natsu dengan sedikit kesal pada pria itu "Moo~, kenapa kamu meninggalkan aku?" marahnya.

"Maaf. Maaf," maaf Natsu berkali-kali.

"Kenapa Lucy ada di sini?" Tanya gadis itu kemudian dia melihat sosok Laxus berdiri di samping Lucy "Laxus! Kenapa kamu berada di sini?"

"Kamu sendiri. Kenapa kamu kemari, Lisanna?" tanya balik Laxus.

Gadis yang memanggil Natsu itu adalah adik perempuan dari Mirajane Staruss dan Elfman Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, murid 2-4. Lisanna memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Mirajane tetapi Lisanna berambut pendek. Meski begitu, Lisanna kelihatan sangat imut dengan potongan pendeknya.

"Mengejar Natsu. Habis dia meninggalkan aku sendirian setelah makan siang."

"Kalian berdua? Makan siang bersama?" tanya Lucy.

"Hm! Ne, Lucy. Kamu tahu tidak? Natsu dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang. Natsu telah menyatakan cinta padaku kemarin!" kata Lisanna sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Natsu.

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Lucy sangat terkejut dan berdiri mematung saat mendengar bahwa Natsu, pria yang dicintainya telah menyatakan cinta pada perempuan lain tak lain adalah Lisanna Strauss.

"Lisanna!" henti Natsu yang tersipu malu.

"Dengarkan ini, Lucy! Dia bilang kalau dia sudah lama menyukaiku tapi tidak berani mengatakannya," cerita Lisanna.

Perih. Hati Lucy terasa sangat perih mendengar cerita Lisanna dan tidak tahan dengan semua itu.

"Awalnya aku ragu, tapi akhirnya aku menerimanya sebab dia memohon kepadaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya," lanjut Lisanna.

Seluruh kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Lisanna sungguh menyayat hati kecil Lucy, sebab Lisanna tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan lucy. Lucy ingin rasanya segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan menutup rapat telinganya agar setiap kalimat Lisanna tidak terdengar lagi. Lucy sudah tidak sanggup menahan perihnya rasa sakit di hatinya. Lucy mencoba bertahan dengan mengumpalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin dan mengigit bibir bawah. Laxus memperhatikan tubuh Lucy yang bergemetar dan kedua tangannya menggumpalkan kuat seakan-akan ingin melumatkan tulang jarinya. Lisanna terus saja bercerita mengenai hubungannya dengan Natsu seakan-akan ingin pamer kepada Lucy.

"Lalu aku dan Natsu..." Lisanna belum selesai dengan kalimatnya.

"Oh~ selamat, ya, Lisanna, Natsu. Semoga kalian bahagia!" potong Lucy, berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihannya " Ah, aku lupa! Aku ada janji dengan Levy. Sampai nanti, Lisanna, Natsu!" alih-alih Lucy sambil beranjak meninggalkan Natsu, Lisanna, dan Laxus.

"Oi! Pirang!" panggil Laxus kemudian mengikuti Lucy.

Laxus dan Lucy meninggalkan Lisanna dan Natsu. Natsu dan Lisanna saling bertanya-tanya 'Ada apa dengan Lucy?'. Lucy berlari secepat mungkin sehingga tidak ada seseorang yang akan mengejarnya. Sebuah tetesan air berwarna bening turun dari kedua mata Lucy yang berwarna coklat dan mengalir turun ke permukaan pipinya. Laxus mengetahui bahwa wajah Lucy memerah bukan karena malu melainkan menangis. Laxus menambah kecepatannya agar dia dapat menggapai tangan Lucy. Akhirnya, Laxus berhasil menggapai tangan Lucy kemudian menarik Lucy ke dadanya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kamu boleh menangis sepuasmu di dadaku. Luapkan seluruh kesedihanmu di dadaku," kata Laxus sambil mengelus rambut Lucy dengan lembut.

"Ken...kenapa.. harus Lisanna? Ke..kenapa Natsu tidak memilihku? Ke..kenapa?" isak Lucy sambil meremas kuat seragam sekolah Laxus.

Lucy tidak bisa menahan kesedihan hatinya terlalu lama, dia menangis dengan keras di dada Laxus. Meski Laxus tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia dapat merasakan kesedihan Lucy. Tangisan Lucy sungguh menyesakkan hati Laxus. Laxus ingin sekali menyentak Lucy untuk berhenti menangis, tapi dia mengurung niatnya karena dia tidak tahan melihat wajah Lucy yang suram dan sedih. Laxus memeluk Lucy sangat erat.

"Luapkan terus kesedihanmu!Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mahir dalam menghibur wanita yang menangis. Gunakan dadaku ini! Keluarkan semua kesedihan hatimu sampai kamu lega!" ujar Laxus

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lucy berhenti menangis dan sedikit tenang.

"Sudah merasa lega?" tanya Laxus sambil mengusap sisa tetesan air mata Lucy di kedua pipi wanita pirang itu.

Lucy mengangguk lemah. Laxus melihat wajah Lucy sangat berbeda sebelum Lisanna dan Natsu datang. Kini wajah Lucy sangat terlihat kacau, wajahnya menjadi sembab, kedua matanya memerah dan membengkak, dan bibir Lucy memerah dan mengering.

"Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Sekarang kamu mau apa? Kembali ke kelas?"

Lucy menggelengkan kepala "Tidak, aku ingin beristirahat di ruang kesehatan."

"O. Baiklah, kalau itu yang kamu inginkan. Aku akan kembali ke kelas," kata Laxus sambil akan beranjak meninggalkan Lucy.

"Laxus" henti Lucy

Laxus menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"Terima kasih," ucap Lucy, wanita pirang itu berusaha tersenyum pada Laxus "Laxus, kenapa kamu lembut padaku?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku mencintaimu."

"Eh? Apa yang kamu katakan barusan, Laxus?"

"Lupakan saja! Beristirahatlah. Bye!"

Lucy tersenyum lembut pada pria besar berambut pirang itu. Lucy berpikir bahwa Laxus adalah orang yang menakutkan tetapi ternyata dia salah. Dalam perjalanannya menuju kelas, Laxus menggumpalkan kedua tangannya dan meremas kuat-kuat tangannya itu di dalam saku celananya, Alis dan dahi Laxus mengerut serta tatapan tajam. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Laxus saat ini, semua murid Fairy Tail yang berpapasan dengan dia menjadi ketakutan.

Lucy menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktu sekolahnya dengan beristirahat di ruang kesehatan, kepalanya yang terasa pusing, perasaannya yang sedang kacau, dan dia masih belum siap untuk bertemu Natsu lagi. Lucy masih tidak percaya bahwa Natsu dan Lisanna adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang. Natsu, pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta malah telah menaruh hati pada perempuan lain.

* * *

Waktu pulang sekolah,

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, Lucy kembali ke kelas untuk membereskan peralatan tulis dan buku-bukunya. Teman-teman baik Lucy menjenguknya di ruang kesehatan setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi tetapi Lucy sedang tertidur sehingga tidak ada yang berani membangunkannya atau memberitahukan bahwa bel sekolah telah berbunyi. Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Lucy yang tertidur lelap itu sendirian.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkan aku? Jahat! Sekarang aku harus pulang sendiri!" omel Lucy.

"Luce!"

Lucy sedikit terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat orang yang memanggil dirinya "Natsu."

Orang yang memanggil dirinya adala Natsu. Lucy melihat tas kertas yang hampir sama dengan miliknya sedang dipegang oleh Natsu. Wanita pirang itu kaget melihat luka memar berwarna merah membiru seperti bekas dipukul oleh seseorang di samping bibir Natsu.

"Natsu, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Lucy sambil memperhatikan lebih dekat luka memar itu "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Laxus. Laxus memukulku, dia marah besar padaku karena aku sudah membuatmu menangis," jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum kecil

"Laxus?! Laxus memukul Natsu karena aku!" kaget Lucy dalam hati.

"Luce, terima kasih atas cokelat valentinenya dan suratmu...eto...MAAFKAN AKU! AKU MENCINTAI LISANNA SEJAK KAMI BERTEMAN KECIL DAN AKU HANYA MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI TEMAN BAIKKU! Karena itu,..." Natsu membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada Lucy karena dia tidak bisa membalas perasaan Lucy.

"Aku mengerti, Natsu! Aku mohon berhentilah berbuat seperti itu."

"Aku dan Lisanna meminta maaf. Tolong maafkan kami, Luce!"

"Sudah, Natsu! Aku mengerti!"

"Benarkah, Luce?"

Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum seperti biasanya "Natsu, kita akan selalu berteman'kan?"

"Tentu saja! Kita akan selalu berteman baik selamanya, Luce!"

* * *

Lucy merasa sedikit lega setelah perasaan cinta pada Natsu telah tersampaikan meski berakhir patah hati. Natsu meninggalkan Lucy sebab dia sudah ditunggu oleh Lisanna di depan gerbang sekolah. Kini Lucy harus meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan pulang ke rumah hanya seorang diri.

"Ah~ tampaknya hari Valentine ini, cuma aku yang berakhir patah hati. Perasaanku selama satu setengah tahun berakhir mengecewakan. Seandainya aku dan Natsu telah berteman sejak kecil, apa Natsu akan mencintaiku?" pikir Lucy

"Oi!Pirang!"

"Laxus!" Lucy melihat Laxus sedang berdiri seorang diri di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Laxus, sedang apa kamu di sini? Aku pikir kamu sudah pulang!"

"Menunggumu," jawab Laxus sedikit tersipu malu.

"Eh?" heran Lucy, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Laxus menunggunya "Laxus, kenapa kamu memukul Natsu dan kenapa kamu mengembalikan cokelat dan suratku? Aku pikir kamu tidak akan mengembalikannya, Kenapa?"

"Kalau bertanya, cukup satu pertanyaan! Aku tidak suka jika melihatmu terus menangis dan aku sangat cemburu pada bocah sialan itu. Kenapa harus dia yang mendapatkan cintamu? Kenapa bukan aku?"

"Huh? Laxus, apa yang kamu bilang tadi?"

Kini Laxus harus menahan malu. Karena tanpa sengaja, dia bicara terus terang pada Lucy. Lucy tersenyum usil saat melihat wajah Laxus memerah seperti warna rambut Erza.

"Ne, Laxus. Apa yang kamu bilang barusan? Aku tidak mendengarmu!" tanya Lucy bernada usil sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Laxus dengan jari telunjuknya.

Laxus terdesak sedangkan Lucy terus-menerus menekan Laxus untuk mengulang ucapannya. Wajah Laxus semakin merah menahan malu dan Lucy semakin tertawa usil, dia tidak tahan melihat Laxus tersipu malu seperti itu dan Lucy tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kawannya jika melihat Laxus seperti itu.

"Hah.." Laxus menghela napas sejenak "Baiklah! Kamu menang, Pirang! Itu benar, aku sudah lama menyukai. Aku juga sama denganmu. Aku tidak berani berkenalan denganmu, berbicara denganmu atau mengungkapkan perasaanku. Rasanya sakit sewaktu aku tahu kamu menyukai pria lain dan pria itu telah menyakiti serta membuatmu menangis. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kau menangis karena Natsu dan aku hanya mengutuk diriku sendiri. Seandainya waktu itu, aku punya keberanian untuk mengenalmu dan mengatakan cinta padamu lebih awal, kamu tidak akan menderita seperti itu. Saat kamu memberikan cokelat dan surat di lokerku, aku sangat bahagia dan aku berpikir bahwa kamu juga ada perasaan padaku tapi aku sangat kecewa dan perih, mendengar cokelat dan surat itu bukan untukku melainkan Natsu. Aku sangat cemburu pada Natsu. Kenapa harus dia yang mendapatkan cintamu? Kenapa bukan diriku?" sedih Laxus.

"Kenapa kamu menyukaiku, Laxus? Setahuku, kamu sangat popular di kalangan murid perempuan. Kenapa memilihku? Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin mempermainkanku?"

"Tidak! Mereka menyukaiku karena kekayaanku. Tidak ada yang menyukaiku dari lubuk hati. Kamu sangat berbeda dengan mereka, pirang! Kamu selalu tersenyum ceria kepada siapa saja, tanpa mengenal status keluarga mereka. Senyumanmu dan keceriaanmu telah memikat hatiku. Aku ingin sekali melihatmu tersenyum ceria di depanku dan hanya untukku, seorang. Entah mengapa aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mendekatimu, suaraku tidak keluar saat aku ingin berbicara denganmu dan aku sangat gugup jika bertemu denganmu. Kamu boleh menertawakan aku, Pirang! Laxus Dreyar, pria bertubuh besar tapi bernyali kecil!"

"Untuk apa aku menertawakanmu, Laxus? Kita berdua sama. Aku juga seorang pengecut dan selalu melarikan diri dari setiap masalah. Aku tidak mungkin menertawakanmu." kata Lucy dengan tersenyum lemah.

Laxus dan Lucy terdiam dan mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Keheningan dan kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. Di antara mereka, tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Laxus dan Lucy, keduanya bernasib sama dalam masalah cinta. Laxus sudah lama menyukai Lucy saat mereka masih murid baru di Fairy Tail High School, dia tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya karena takut akan ditolak Lucy. Begitu pula, Lucy, dia menyukai Natsu karena jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan berakhir sangat menyedihkan, Natsu telah menyukai Lisanna.

"Eto..Hem.." Laxus memecahkan suasana hening di antara mereka "Bagaimana...Bagaimana ini..Aku harus bagaimana?" gelisah Laxus sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ada apa? Kalau tidak ada urusan lagi, aku pulang." kata Lucy.

"Tunggu sebentar!" henti Laxus, wajahnya kembali terlihat memerah malu "Eto... a-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Aku akan selamanya dicap sebagai seorang pengecut jika tidak mengatakan ini."

Lucy mengurung niatnya untuk meninggalkan Laxus dan kembali memandang Laxus. Laxus kembali gelisah dan panik sesekali dia melirik ke arah Lucy, wajahnya sudah bagaikan tomat merah yang telah matang. Lucy tersenyum geli melihat Laxus yang memerah karena tersipu malu.

"E-eto...Pirang...bukan...maksudku Lucy! Bisakah aku menggantikan posisi Natsu di hatimu saat ini?"

Wajah Lucy ikut memerah seketika, dia tidak percaya Laxus akan berkata seperti itu secara tiba-tiba. Laxus meminta Lucy untuk menggantikan posisi Natsu dengan dirinya di hati wanita pirang itu. Lucy langsung menjadi panik dan bingung harus bagaimana. Baru pertama kali ini, Lucy mendapatkan kejutan mendadak seperti ini. Lucy melirik Laxus, Laxus membalas lirikan Lucy. Mereka saling bertatapan malu.

Lucy tersenyum saat mengingat kembali, Laxus telah membantunya keluar dari kesedihan yang menyakitkan hatinya, Laxus memukul Natsu karena Natsu telah membuat dirinya menangis, dan dia juga telah mengembalikan cokelat dan surat cintanya kemudian diberikan oleh Natsu sehingga perasaannya tersampaikan meski berakhir penolakan dari Natsu dan mereka masih berteman baik.

Berkat Laxus, dia kembali menjadi ceria. Lucy mulai berpikir bahwa dia mulai menyukai Laxus dan menganggap Laxus tidaklah menakutkan tetapi terlihat lucu di matanya. Sebuah ide usil terlintas di benak Lucy, Lucy ingin sekali melihat Laxus panik dan cemburu.

"Hm..Maaf, Laxus. Aku telah jatuh cinta pada pria lain!"

"EH? Siapa pria itu?" geram Laxus karena cemburu pada pria yang telah membuat Lucy jatuh hati padanya "Apa aku mengenal pria itu?"

"Tentu saja. Kamu mengenalnya!" jawab Lucy dengan senang.

"Siapa dia? Bixlow, Freed, Gray, Gajeel..."

Laxus belum selesai menyebutkan daftar nama teman laki-lakinya, bibir Lucy menyentuh bibir Laxus. Laxus terdiam mematung saat Lucy menciumnya.

"Kaulah. Kaulah, pria itu, Laxus!" kata Lucy sambil melepas ciumannya.

Tangan Laxus langsung memegang pinggang Lucy dan tidak membiarkan Lucy lepas darinya. Laxus mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Lucy sehingga Lucy bisa melihat jelas kedua mata Laxus yang berwarna biru dan tangan Laxus yang satunya memegang dagu Lucy.

"Kenapa kamu hanya memberiku ciuman kilat? Aku sudah lama menantikan ciuman darimu. Aku ingin lebih dari ciuman kilat itu."

Laxus mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir hangat dan manis milik Lucy. Dalam ciuman mereka, Lucy tidak mengira bahwa Laxus sangat ahli dalam berciuman. Laxus meminta Lucy untuk membuka mulutnya sehingga lidah Laxus bisa menjelajahi mulut Lucy dan menyapa lidah Lucy. Akhirnya, Lucy membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Laxus menjelajahi mulutnya karena Lucy tidak ingin kenikmatan ciuman mereka berakhir.

Mereka berdua berciuman mesra dan panas. Laxus sangat berterima kasih pada cokelat dan surat cinta milik Lucy yang salah itu, dia mengenal Lucy lebih dekat dan bisa mengutarakan perasaannya yang terpendam kepada Lucy sementara Lucy sangat berterima kasih pada sifatnya yang ceroboh dan pelupa itu, akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan pangeran hati yang sesungguhnya.

'Cinta pandangan pertama tidaklah selalu berjalan mulus. Janganlah, kalian bersedih karena cinta pandangan pertama kalian telah ditolak sebab selama hidup kita masih panjang, kalian pasti akan menemukan cinta kalian yang sesungguhnya di suatu tempat' Itulah yang dialami Lucy.

**~The End~**

* * *

Maafkan aku, jika membuat kalian lama menunggu cerita ini! Maaf jika endingnya jelek.

_**For XXshyXX: We meet again! Thanks for reading my story!**_

_**Jl chan Kawa : Terima kasih sudah memberikan komentar pada ceritaku. Maaf ya jika endingnya bukan Nalu**_

_**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: Terima kasih sudah memberikan komentar dan aku harap kau suka endingnya**_

_**Mako-chan: Terima kasih sudah membaca ceritaku.**_

_**One more time, I really sorry to make you guys wait too long and I hope you Liked my ending story.**_

_**Thanks~Thank you~ don't forget! reviews, please!**_


End file.
